


Candy Puns

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED OCT 15 2016 ]candy puns. so many puns. Warning for puns. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Candy Puns

“How much did you get Sans?“

“As much as my pillow case can carry!” Sans cheered. Tori giggled. The two were sat in the living room on the couch with their bags of halloween candy open. Sans had teleported them house to house on Halloween night, letting them get more candy than anyone else.

“Check it out! I got a hug for you! Tori hugged Sans and showed him a Hershey’s Hug in her paw. Sans snickered.

“That joke was a dud… A milk dud!” Sans held out a box of milk duds and Tori laughed.

“You airhead!” Tori dug in her bag and pulled out an ‘Airheads’ Sans broke into a fit of laughter as did Tori. Sans dug into his bag and pulled out another piece of candy. He reached out and tweaked Tori’s side causing her to squeal and giggle. “

Sorry there, Snickers!” Sans joked. Tori growled at him before pouncing on him and skittering her fingers along his ribs.

“It’s okay Laffy Taffy!” Tori giggled as Sans cackled wildly.

“Tohohohori! Stahahahap ihihihit! Thahahat tihihihickles!”

“That’s the point… dum-dum!”

“Nohohohot fahahair!”

“You tickled me first so it’s totally fair!” Tori teased, using one hand to flutter fingers against his spine and the other slipped under his jacket and scratched ruthlessly at his ribs.

“TOHOHOHORI! YOHOHOHOU MEHEHEHEANIE!” Sans shrieked, kicking and thrashing underneath her surprisingly strong grip. Tori giggled and dug through her bag again, pulling out a red tootsie pop.

“Hey Sans! Know what flavor this is?”

“IHIHIHI DOHOHON’T KNOHOHOHOW!”

“Raspberry!” Tori pulled up Sans’ shirt. She leaned down and blew a raspberry on his collar bone. Sans shrieked in laughter and thrashed like never before. And in a wisp of blue he was two feet away from Tori, still giggling his little heart out.

“Oh no you don’t!” Tori giggled, running towards him. Sans smirked and with another flash of blue Tori stopped.

“Revenge time… Chuckles!” Sans named yet another candy as he released Tori from his magic and chased after her, tackling the girl to the ground and kneading at her sides, eliciting hysterical laughter from her.

“SAHAHANS! YOHOHOHOU SUHUHUCK!” Tori squealed.

“yeah you’re right. i’m a sucker!” Sans chuckled at his pun as Tori was pounding the floor in laughter. When tears of mirth threatened to leak from her eyes, Sans halted the tickling.

“you alright there Tori?”

“Yeah Sans. Thanks for letting me go. You’re a real life saver!” And the two’s laughter echoed on throughout the night.


End file.
